Weapons
Human United States ;SCAR: The SCAR (SOF Combat Assault Rifle) - Also referred to as the MACS Assault Rifle at GC 2006, is the standard assault rifle in Crysis, which can be modified into a light, but fast firing sniper rifle or a CQB rifle. This rifle is well known for its higher effectiveness than the FY71. However, unlike the FY71 it cannot be used with incendiary ammunition and its ammo is very rare until the level Assault. The in-game weapon is close in appearance to the FN SCAR with an XM8 like railing. It can be equipped almost any attachment. ;Gauss Rifle: This long range electromagnetic rifle fires metal slugs at a speed of 8 times the speed of sound (Mach 8). The developers call this weapon the "Anti-Vehicle Rifle". It is best used against Alien Scouts, light vehicles, and nanosuits. It is suggested to attach Assault or Precision Scope to unleash its full potential. ;TAC Gun: It is a portable nuclear weapon that causes devastating destruction to the target. The weapon is like a grenade-launcher but with "more bang for the buck" its projectile would cause a nuclear fission resulting in an explosion. It has a hyper-center with a diameter of about 10 to 20 metres. It is 1 fire per load. In campaign, it can only be used against the alien warship. ;Airstrikes: Nomad and Psyco can launch air strikes against certain targets in campain, such as in the mission Assault. Korean Peoples Army ;C4: Remote explosive charge that can be placed on a surface and detonated by the player. used with speed mode (sprint up, stick, retreat, detonate) it is extreamly efective against stationary vehicles. ;Anti-Tank Mine: Mines that can be placed on the ground. Useful for setting traps or protecting important areas from enemy vehicles. Can be destroyed by shooting them or, to preserve ammo, throwing things at them. ;Claymore: Mines that are used for protecting areas or setting traps, works agaist infantry but not vehicles. Only avaliable in multiplayer. ;FY71: The standard assault rifle for the Korean People's Army. It serves as an alternative weapon for the SCAR in the game. It is highly customizable, similar to the SCAR, except with an ability to use it with incendiary ammunition. The FY71 has a lower hit-power than the SCAR and less accuracy, causing less damage to target overall. This weapon also resembles the AK-74 with a few modifications to the look. (some may think 74 is a misstype but it is actualy an assault-rifle closer to this gun by manner of round, the 5.45x39 russian) ;Precision Rifle: The standard sniper rifle in the game. It is seen used by the KPA, infantry armed with it are usually found on cliff edges and watchtowers. The rifle fires a round that is a one-shot-kill on all conventional infantry if fired at the torso. Unfortunately, it cannot be mounted with a silencer unlike the SCAR or the FY71, resulting in a loud gunshot. The weapon is usually mounted with a 4x/10x sniper scope. It has a 10-round capacity magazine. ;Tactical Shotgun: This standard shotgun can be modified to include a sight, targeting laser or tactical flashlight. Can be usefull and medium-close with the low spread setting. ;Submachine Gun: This is a short range submachine gun also able to be modified to include a laser pointer, sight, tactical flashlight, and silencer. This weapon resembles the MP7A1 Personal Defense Weapon. ;Shi Ten: The standard machine gun of the KPA forces. They are often found in chokepoints, boats, and HMLTV-998 Bulldog. ;LAW: This shoulder mounted rocket launcher is able to destroy tanks, helicopters, vehicles and several buildings using a laser guided rocket. The missle fired is controlled by the player via laser-target ;Hurricane Minigun: A portable gatling gun (a.k.a. minigun) classed as a heavy weapon. It has a rapid firing speed and can only be used by Nanosuit equipped soldiers. It has 500 bullets per drum magazine. Both ;Fists: Thanks to your nanosuit, you are able to lift most objects in the game, including water bottles, bags, oil drums, and even walls. You can throw them at your leasure, crushing any enemies in its path (except for small objects like water bottle for instance). Your fists can also be used as weapons, as weapon of last resort or in a conservative game where you want to save your ammos. The strength mode significantly increases the power of thrown objects and your punch. ;Grenades: *M26A1 Fragmentation Grenade: Fragmentation grenade that the player carries most of the time. *AN-M8 HC Smoke Grenade: Standard smoke grenades that fill a small area with smoke. *M84 Flashbang: Grenades that cause no damage but that temporarily make all in its radius blind and deaf. *Grenade Launcher: This is attached to the underside of either the FY71 or the SCAR. It fires a grenade that explodes on impact. It fires one round at a time and has to be reloaded. A direct hit on enemy soldiers in the campaign kills them. Effective against very light vehicles Aliens ;Molecular Accelerator: Used by the small multi-tentacled aliens, this weapon allows them to freeze the water and humidity from the air into icicles and hurl them at fast speeds. Due to its nature, the weapon has unlimited ammunition. It has a sort of "Overheating", so you may want to use a long burst instead of shooting until it overheats. This way it will cool down faster. This is the only alien weapon that is used by Nomad. :Bringing up the weapon customization window with the MO-AC in hand allows you to swap it out into MO-AR mode, which uses a "freeze ray" to immobilize and kill enemies and vehicles. By using the -DEVMODE shortcuts to gift it to you, it becomes possible to use the MOAC and MOAR for a much longer period of the game, and it adds some new elements to combat. ;Molecular Arrestor: Used by the Hunters. Huge ice guns that fire a freezing ray at the enemy. The frozen target(s) can be shattered easily by bullets. :As stated above, Nomad can in fact use a MOAR by Customizing the MOAC once recieving it from Prophet. :Note that gunners can still fire from frozen vehicles (somehow), though the vehicles can be destroyed with a single pistol shot. Using the MO-AR on certain mission objectives (such as the AAA guns in the harbour, or on the helicopters also during that stage) can cause the game to not initiate certain scripts, essentially freezing game progress. Frozen helicopters will fall to Earth and smash upon impact. :It should also be mentioned that aliens will immediately die if they are struck with a freeze ray. :Frozen oil drums and suchlike cannot be ignited. At all. Not even a grenade explosion will set them off. Same goes for any vehicles and their fuel canisters (such as the fuel tanks on either side of the truck, or the small can on the back of the jeep). :Frozen soldiers will also shatter in a single pistol shot and cannot be unthawed. They will also shatter if they fall sufficient distances, and tend to fall over unless they were in a decently balanced pose prior to their transformation into human icicles. Frozen machinegun emplacements are unusuable also. Any weapons carried by a frozen soldier cannot be recovered (they vanish/shatter with the soldier), so caution is advised. :The MOAR cannot overheat unlike the MOAC, but it's range is quite limited, and it cannot kill everything. ;Singularity Cannon: Used by the aliens, this weapon shoots a "black hole" creating a large explosion that will attempt to suck anything into it. This weapon is attached to a tank you can buy in multiplayer that can destroy enemy HQs. Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons